poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Till All Are One (CTaRAoT: FOC)
This is how Till All Are One goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. [ Ryvine Sparkle: So this is the ship called the Ark!? Ha! Looks like a Star Wars ship reject if you ask me, Megatron. Megatron: The Autobots have placed all of their hopes on a glorify cargo hauler. Ryvine Sparkle: Soundwave, Kaos and Dr. Cortex, head to the launching bay and ready the tow cables. You three will lead the first wave of the assault. Soundwave: Yes, Lord Ryvine and Lord Megatron. Kaos: It will be done, my lord. Dr. Neo Cortex: You can count on me, Ryvine. [ Jetfire: Cables are severed, Optimus and Ryan. We don't need to worry about any more Decepticons crashing the party. flies past Jetfire Jetfire: Whoa! lands on the Ark Bruticus: This place is crawling with Autobots. Get out of my way! Bruticus: Ha! This isn't even fair. Jetfire: Autobots! Bruticus is targeting our fuel tanks! Jazz: Copy, Jetfire. Jazz is in play. [ Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. Get behind me. We can handle them. Bruticus: How cute. The fake Prime wants to play. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm a REAL Prime!!! Bruticus: Not. Ryan F-Freeman: I am too. Bruticus: You are not. Ryan F-Freeman: Am too. Bruticus: Are not! grabs Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Let me lay down a beat. his magic to make Bruticus trip Twilight Sparkle: Go, Ryan! The new Prime! Ryan F-Freeman: free of Bruticus Jetfire NOW!!! [ Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight. Prime needs our help! [ Ryan F-Freeman: Megatron! I'm a better Prime then Optimus and Zeta Prime combine. [ Twilight Sparkle: angrily Get back! Megatron: Yes, that's it. Good. Good. Unleash your anger. laughs I will teach you what Celestia could not. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight! Listen to me! You are an Autobot. You and I are Primes! Megatron: a rocket launcher This oughta do the job. Ryan F-Freeman: Even if you exterminate me, Optimus and Twilight, Megatron and Ryvine. Others will rise to fight your tyranny. Megatron: Then I'll just have to destroy you all! Ryvine Sparkle: Prepare to be exterminated! jumps in front of Ryan, Optimus and Twilight, getting hit by the rocket launcher Ryan F-Freeman: BUMBLEBEE!!!! Megatron: What a waste of Energon. Ryvine Sparkle: You said it. Optimus Prime: After eons of conflict, I finally see the truth of your words, Megatron. Megatron: And what might that be, Optimus? Optimus Prime: This universe no mater how vast, will never be big enough for you and I to co-exist. Twilight Sparkle: I'm with Ryan, Megatron! Ryan F-Freeman: Megatron up in the air [ Megatron: No one can stop us! Optimus Prime: Let's finish this! Ryvine Sparkle: You call Twilight and yourself Primes, Ryan? You were a records clerk when my friend found you. Twilight will never get her chance as a Prime! Ryan F-Freeman: Are you going to taunt Twilight or fight me, Ryvine? Ryvine Sparkle: Twilight! Ryan is a real Prime. You are just a princess. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me handle him. Ryvine You are right, Ryvine. Twilight is my friend and I'm a Prime. Twilight Sparkle: You're finished, Megatron and Ryvine. Ryvine Sparkle: No way, Jose! I want you to hit me with your best shot! Megatron: You're as soft as the weaklings you fight for. Optimus Prime: On the contrary, my friends are the source of my strength. Ryan F-Freeman: This... Ends now. Ryvine Sparkle: It's not ending when I said so. Optimus Prime: This...Ends now. Megatron: This ends when I say it ends! Ryvine Sparkle: GRRR!! Why won't you and Ryan die?! Ryan Tokisaki: Ryvine You have to do better then that. Megatron: Not bad for a librarian. Perhaps you should've spent more time in the pit! Optimus Prime: And perhaps you should've spent more time in the library! Ryan F-Freeman: I didn't know this planet has a library, Twilight. the sidelines Crash Bandicoot: I hope Ryan wins. spins around at Megatron Megatron: No! The portal! Optimus Prime: The vortex is tearing the ship apart! Ryan F-Freeman: Let's abandon ship, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: No. I'm staying! Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight I'm with you. Ryvine and Megatron Crash Bandicoot: Uh oh. Code Red! Abandon ship, Ryan and Twilight! ABANDON SHIP!! Megatron: No! I will not be denied! Ryvine Sparkle: Me too! Crash Bandicoot: Ryan and Twilight Why don't you two abandon ship? Ryan F-Freeman: You will never get me, Twilight or OpThomas, Megatron! into a portal with Twilight NEVERRRRR!!!! Twilight Sparkle: Abbandon ship! Crash Bandicoot: Spaaaaace!!!!!! two ships go into the portal while Ryan and his team go to another portal home Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan